Layouts/Home Village
Some of us Clashers fight for a spot on the top of the leaderboards and the chance of immortalizing our name, declaring ourselves a true champion/victor. However, none of this can ever come to be unless we have an adequate defense capable of withstanding constant bombardment from friends and enemies alike, all with the same goal of being the best. We all not only need a powerful attack strategy; but also need a strong and durable defense. If you have a good defense, we recommend that you post it here instead of the You page. This is a page in which you can see good layouts which that may be able withstand against aggressive attacks. Remember the new Wall Breaker will not be affected by spikes (spiking) unless there is a structure directly behind the Wall; this is the only exception in which the Wall Breaker will go for the spike instead of the main wall. In addition, Wall Breakers have a larger blast radius, so they can penetrate through two layers of walls. Defense Against the Updated Wall Breaker In the update the Wall Breakers now target Walls that enclose Buildings; this means they ignore and go around free-standing walls. Updated Wall Breakers don't just go to the nearest wall; instead they go to the nearest compartment. Use this to your advantage by channeling them into gaps, where your carefully laid Traps will instantly kill them. This method can also help defend against other Troops, such as mobs of Giants. In addition, the more time the Wall Breakers (and other Troops) spend moving and not attacking, the more opportunities your Defensive Buildings have to kill them. Wall Concepts Base layouts can be divided into two basic commonly used categories: Symmetrical and asymmetrical. Most bases have some amount of symmetry, whether they are partially, bilaterally or quadrilaterally symmetrical; others are bilaterally mirrored. They can be further divided by their basic defensive concept. Here are a few: *'Single Wall: '''A single wall surrounding all or most of the buildings. ''Note: Archer raids work well against single layered walls and very exposed to Wall Breakers. Overall, usually a fairly easy base to destroy. *'Double Wall:' Same as a single wall except it has another layer on the outside of it. It prevents Archers from shooting over it and prevents Wall Breakers from penetrating both layers. *:Note: Archers have a three-tile (wall) range. *'Double or Multi-Layered Wall:' A portion or all of a wall segment with multiple layers. Note: Wall Breakers have splash damage that can break triple wall layers as if they were a single layer so it is recommended not to use them. '' *'Inner and Outer wall:' As the name implies, an inner wall protecting the most valuable structures, with an outer wall fully or partially enclosing the inner wall and its associated defenses. It is essential to have your Town Hall at the middle of your base rather than outside of your base (this differs from people who are "farmers"). *'The Bunker Defense:' Multi-layered walls (Usually 3 or more layers thick) in the center of the map with most buildings outside the wall and resources (possibly Town Hall) inside the wall. *'Compartmentalizing, Enclosing or Section Defense:' This manifests in different ways. The basic concept is to have various compartments of one or more buildings. It helps a lot to have multiple compartments inside your base as each must be breached separately, greatly slowing down attackers and making it difficult for Wall Breakers to reach the inner compartments in order to blow up the Walls. It is a good idea to have your outer walls upgraded to at least level 7 to slow down your invading enemies. The reason for this is because that is the point at which a single Wall Breaker cannot destroy it, regardless of the Wall Breaker's level. '''What to put inside your Walls and why' #Splash Damage Defenses. Why? Because this way, when you are being raided, the attacker's troops will constantly be hammered by your mortars and wizard towers. Splash damage defenses are better than other defenses, such as cannons, because those can only target one troop at a time, where as mortars and wizard towers can deal damage to troops in a certain area. #Air Defenses. Why? If your Air Defense is unprotected, it allows attackers to easily destroy it with a just a few giants, and then your main Air Defense unit is gone. Allowing the attacker to put down hoards of Balloons, Dragons, Minions, and Healers, without worrying too much about them getting destroyed because the Air Defense is really the only defense that works extremely well against air units. #Gold, Elixir, and Dark Elixir Storages. Why? ''because these storages hold all or almost all of your resources. Without your resources, you can't train troops, upgrade buildings, or just about anything else in the game. #Town Hall. ''Why? ''This one is arguable whether or not to keep it protected. Basically, always keep your town hall inside your walls and protected unless you are a farmer. #Other Defenses. ''Why? If you don't keep at least a few of your other defenses inside your walls, you will be defeated relatively easily. It is understandable that one may not have as many Walls as are required to do so, but it is best to keep your highest level defenses within Walls whenever possible. What NOT to put inside your Walls and why #Army Camps, Barracks, Spell Factory, and Laboratory. Why? Because these buildings have no real purpose when you're being raided (other than a percentage to gain trophies/3 stars) to keep them within your valuable wall space. #Gold Mines, Elixir Pumps, And Dark Elixir Drills. Why? ''If you normally play every day, there shouldn't be all that many resources in your collectors so there's not really a need to keep them in your walls unless you don't play very often, and even then, you should still not put them in your walls. If you are a farmer you may want to keep these within your Walls, but it is advised to use your Walls for a more important buildings, such as a Cannon. Perhaps the only time you should consider keeping collectors inside your walls is if you are using a boost on them. #Builders Huts. ''Why? Builders Huts are basically just a hut your builder sleeps in when he's not building something. So there's no reason to put them inside your Walls. Other Wall Info. ''' Obstacles (trees, bushes, stones, etc.) cannot be used as walls or barriers! Troops can be directly placed on top of them, in front of them, or behind them! The same goes for Decorations (flags, torches, etc.) and Traps (Bombs, Spring Traps, etc.) and even Hidden Tesla. None of these (with the exception of Hidden Teslas, which are hidden buildings) actually have "health" points like your buildings do either. And they don't count as building space when you're under attack (even the Hidden Teslas, until they are revealed). For example, if you have a large area of at least 3x3 with only decorations or traps within that area, enemy troops can be placed directly into the area where those Decorations, Traps or Obstacles are during an attack on your village. Advice *Wall Breakers now have a bigger splash damage, so it is not recommended to use Double Walls anymore, since they will break both lines of Walls with one blast. *If you find some buildings not necessary to protect, leave them outside as 'buffers'. Enemies may target that building while your defenses attack them. *It is a bad idea to put your storages together. If the enemy gets to that compartment, it's all over. Put them together at your own risk. For the same reason, do not bunch Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors together. Wizard Towers can work very well placed next to storages as they can easily dispose large groups of Goblins within several seconds. *Upgrade intersections (where Walls meet perpendicular to each other) of Walls first. *Mortars do best in the center of your base. However, do not put Mortars directly next to each other, as two well-placed Lightning Spells will destroy them. They also don't shoot at close range, so it is NOT recommended to place them on the edges of your village, since they can be destroyed before they have a chance to shoot. *At higher levels, Air Defenses also do best in the center of your base, but at lower levels (where there is not as much room, and fewer attackers will be using air troops) they are not as important as Mortars. It still helps to have them inside the Walls, however, so try to place them in one of the inner compartments if possible. *Cover all buildings with a defense, including other defenses. *Space out defenses so they are neither too close nor too spread out. *If Trophies are not a concern, put the Town Hall in corner of the map unprotected by walls. Though it is not a guarantee, this strategy enables enemies to attack you and beat you easily. The idea is to get a twelve-hour Shield while only losing a few Trophies and to keep the attacking force away from your resources or weaken them. This will also attract lower level players who only want Trophies and will be unable to penetrate your defenses anyway, though they will take more Trophies. However, if you like to give opponents a challenge to get to your Town Hall, put it by some of your outer walls. This will likely put it in range of several of your defenses. You may also consider placing several Traps and/or Hidden Teslas around it for a nasty surprise. *If you are interested in Trophies, however, it is a different matter. You will (usually) only lose the battle if your Town Hall has been destroyed. A quick way to gain Trophies through village defense is to place all of your collectors (gold and elixir) and storages around the edges of the map, outside of your defenses and position your hall in the center in a heavily guarded area. This allows for extra defenses on your Town Hall, thus improving your chance of gaining Trophies. *Make use of the space inside the Walls, but don't have a huge square with all of the stuff inside because as soon as they break the wall they have access to everything inside. *Empty your Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors regularly, as attackers can take 50% of what is in your Gold Mines/Elixir Collectors compared to 20% in storages (75%/5% for Dark Elixir). Not only will this mean that less loot will be stolen, it may cause the attacker to skip your village entirely. *Have Wizard Towers within a range of each other, making it easier to kill large groups more quickly as both towers will target them. *If you are trying to keep your resources, put Wizard Towers near your storages because they are very effective at killing Goblins. *Putting Wizard Towers next to or near Mortars is also a good idea since the Mortar's blind spot will be covered by the Wizard Tower. *Use buildings whose destruction does not do anything to extend the boundaries of where troops can be deployed. *Place bombs in clusters in places where Tier 1 troops are deployed, as several regular bombs can take out goblins or archers with relative ease. *Put the Spring Trap in a place where you think the Giants are most likely to walk through because one Spring Trap can take out 3 Giants at a time. *Keep your Clan Castle towards the middle of your village, so the troops inside can't be lured out easily. *While placing or re-locating the Hidden Tesla be careful as troops may spawn in that area if there is a big enough gap. Layouts ''Town Hall 10'' ''Town Hall 9'' ''Town Hall 8'' ''Town Hall 7'' ''Town Hall 6'' :::::: ''Town Hall 5 and Below' Layouts in Videos Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community Category:Defense